


Proactive

by homeric



Category: Moonlight (2016)
Genre: F/M, Idiots in Love, Meddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22513570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homeric/pseuds/homeric
Summary: Josef is fed up with Mick and Beth.
Relationships: Mick St. John/Beth Turner
Kudos: 6





	Proactive

The longer you live the more things stay the same.  
People yearn for, lust after those people who turn their heads.  
And sometimes it's simple things. men and women, men and men, women and women. Sometimes they get them sometimes they don't. A glance, a touch, a smile at something they both find funny, sometimes being in the middle of a murder investigation and really wanting to rip each others clothes off despite the whole dead fiancee and vampire thing.  
But it's annoying as hell watching people dance around things when there is so little time for mortals.  
Don't get me wrong - I like Beth. She's cute and sassy and well …edible if I'm honest. Mick's the same. OK cute is pushing it - he's seen one too many episodes of CSI Miami what with the PI thing and the sunglasses, but take it from me his blood isn't the only thing going for him.  
Being proactive however isn't one of his more useful traits. Watching the two of them circle around each other like teenagers isn't particularly endearing either.  
So that's why my apartment is locked up nice and tight and short of hardcore artillery there's no getting out of it until morning. The bed is big the wine is ready, and if either of them are speaking to me when I let them out I might even let them cook me breakfast.


End file.
